


Two Sides to a Coin

by timey_wimey_wayward_lock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timey_wimey_wayward_lock/pseuds/timey_wimey_wayward_lock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's changed, ever since he noticed her.<br/>He's different.<br/>Happy.<br/>Domestic.<br/>And not Sherlock.</p><p>When he finally sees him, he's different.<br/>He's happy.<br/>Sweet.<br/>Seductive.<br/>Normal.<br/>Perfect.<br/>And he's Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides to a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This is my first chapter fan fiction.
> 
> I have to admit I am personally a Johnlock shipper, but I respect all opinions and ships.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> EDIT: THE FIC IS NOT FINISHED YET. OVER A PERIOD OF TIME I WILL WRITE THE CHAPTERS AND UPDATE THIS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS <3 I love all you readers c:

John had never seen Sherlock act so _normal._ Hell, he’d even gone out to dinner _**willingly**_. And, it was so shocking, because Sherlock hadn’t gone out to dinner with him. He’d gone out with _Molly._

John had always known that Molly was head over heels for Sherlock. The woman would do anything for him, and when he would speak to her she became a stuttering mess. She was sweet to him, and she paid attention. Molly watched out for Sherlock. And it had always been that Sherlock hadn’t noticed. He normally regarded her as a tool to solve the cases. He often enjoyed the coffee she would bring or the help with his work in the lab. Nothing more.

Until now.

It seemed, that the two were hitting it off. Really well, apparently. After the recent case, instead of returning home to the flat, Sherlock had stayed extra hours at the morgue. He came home late that night, a smile on his lips and a Molly on his arm.

John had been astonished.

It progressed further. And further.

And Sherlock was starting to become domestic.

He’d leave experiments unattended for days on end, hauled up in his room with his phone. John often heard the ‘ping’ each time a text from Molly came in. Sherlock would often chuckle, a sign he was still alive and healthy in his room. Though he still worked on cases, the brunet was always at the morgue, and out with Molly after.

You could say that things became worse. Many nights John would be stuck upstairs, reading, while the two sat on the couch and held each other. He could often hear them laughing, and talking about science. Or the little things. He’d even caught Sherlock calling her _darling_ once or twice.

Truth be told, John didn’t know how he felt about the whole situation. He had mixed emotions that coursed through him. At the beginning, he had known Sherlock as uninterested in anyone. He had seen the way Sherlock would cringe away from physical contact. That was the Sherlock he knew. He enjoyed that Sherlock, no matter how much of a nuisance he had been. They were friends, and John did care about him. Now, on the other hand, John had seen Sherlock become a love driven fool. He chased Molly like John chased Sarah all those years ago. He sweet talked her with his deep baritone and she seduced him with her small voice. It was unlike the Sherlock that John knew, completely. It was like the younger Holmes brother had become a different man entirely, except still with the still brilliant brain and the need for cases.

What could John say?

Was he happy for the two?

Of course. Sherlock deserved someone to make him feel good, and so did Molly.

Then what was the issue? 


End file.
